Green with Jealousy
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Jealousy is a terrible thing... Warning: Slash


Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Green with Jealousy

Rating: R for the language

Words: 3700 approx.

Pairing: Bobby/Jack, Bobby/OC

Summary: Jealousy is a terrible thing...

Warnings: Ok, so this was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I fiddled with the movie ages, just cause. I made Bobby 23 and Jack 15.

Disclaimer: Not mine, isn't that sad.

Final Warning: Bobby/Jack Pairing… This means Slash, ok?

oooo

Jack walked into the kitchen, his heart beating wildly, cheeks flushed with excitement. He had walked, well truthfully had run all the way home from school. The whole day had been spent with him staring avidly at the clock, willing time forward. He seriously doubted that he had heard a damn thing that had been said to him all day.

He kicked off his shoes and chucked his jacket onto the coat rack, a big smile on his face as he headed for the kitchen. He dropped into one of the chairs and snagged a muffin from the tray in the middle of the table. Jack had wolfed down half the muffin by the time Evelyn walked into the room.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said as she dropped a kiss on his forehead. She poured a glass of milk for Jack and placed it in front of him.

"You're home early. What's the rush?" she asked, hiding a smile while she sat across from him.

Jack ducked his head. "Bobby's home today," he said quietly.

Jack sat up straight, his brows furrowed. "He's still coming right?" he asked, his voice sounding far too nervous for his liking.

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, he's on his way right now. Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you missed him," she said as she grabbed a sponge from the sink and began wiping down the table, catching all of Jack's muffin crumbs.

Jack blushed lightly. He knew damn well that Evelyn could read him like a book.

"Get a start on your homework and before you know it he'll be here," she said with a fake stern expression.

Jack dramatically rolled his eyes. "Homework?" he whined.

Evelyn swatted his head gently as she passed him. "You got it Jackie. Get to it."

Jack sighed heavily before grabbing his abandoned book bag and dragging it upstairs with him. He kicked the bedroom door behind him, grumbling about the unfairness of having to do homework.

After half an hour of staring at the page, drawing various symbols over his notebook, and sneaking two cigarettes, Jack came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to relax until Bobby was back in the house. He wandered around his room until he ended up on the windowsill ledge, peering out into the darkening sky, watching for any sign of Bobby's beat up car.

Bobby had been gone for more than six months. He'd left for a job opportunity, one that had promised at least six months of steady work with good pay. After some debate, he had decided to take the man up on his offer even though it meant leaving Detroit for the job. Jack had missed him terribly. He had felt entirely uncomfortable with the idea of speaking to Angel or Jerry, having no doubt that they would make fun of him mercilessly. Instead, Jack had held the pain inside, clinging to the hope that he would return, just like Mom said he would.

Six months was a long time.

Jack had been sure that he would crack long before this point. Now, it was all he could do to stop himself from waiting by the front door. He sighed softly as the minutes ticked by. His eyes grew heavy, as he waited. They drifted shut slowly; his body still slumped against the frame.

oooo

Jack blinked drowsily at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. He straightened up, his heart once again beating frantically. His door opened slightly, and to Jack's delight, it was Bobby.

Jack was up and across the room in a blur of movement. He ran right into Bobby, shouting a loud hello as he slammed into him. Bobby caught him with a laugh.

"Shit, every time I come back you're two inches taller," he said with a chuckle. Jack's long legs were something that he was not quite comfortable with. They tripped him up every few minutes, making him look like a clumsy fool in front of the other kids at school.

Jack smiled at Bobby, his arms tingling as he pressed himself closer than was strictly necessary. Bobby hugged him back for a moment before he stepped backwards.

"Look at that mop of hair," he said, still laughing. "You ever actually brush that?"

Jack scowled at him. "I like it," he said, his eyes narrowing.

Bobby nodded. "Fairy hair," he said solemnly. Jack pushed back from him with a growl.

"What took you so long?" he asked while absentmindedly pushing some hair behind his ear.

Bobby slung one arm around Jack's shoulder. "C'mon, downstairs, I got a surprise for the family."

Jack frowned. "What kind of surprise?" he asked as they headed down the stairs.

"The secret kind," Bobby said, chuckling at the dirty look that Jack gave him. "You'll see."

Jack felt slightly sick to his stomach when they walked into the living room.In front of him was a woman who was watching Bobby walk downstairs with him. He stumbled to a halt as once again, his legs gave out under him. Bobby, who had been grinning as he'd walked into the room, turned to see Jack stumble like he'd been shot. His grin faded at the look of confusion on Jack's face. He glanced back at Evelyn who hurried over to Jack, steadying him against the wall. Angel and Jerry both exchanged glances as they sat down on the couch.

"Uh, ok. So, I wanted to introduce you to Leah. Leah this is my family," Bobby said awkwardly, feeling an odd tingle on the back of his neck.

Evelyn gave a strained smile. "It's so nice to meet you Leah. Bobby's had nothing but good things to say about you."

Jack looked over at his mother with a horrified expression. She knew this...woman was coming?

Leah stepped forward, her face empty of emotion. She shook Evelyn's hand and cracked a small smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mercer," she said quietly. "Finally," she added a moment later.

"Oh please, do call me Evelyn. Mrs. Mercer makes me feel like an old lady," she said as she brought Leah over to where Angel and Jerry were sitting.

"These are my boys, Jeremiah and Angel. Boys, this is Leah," Evelyn said, a clear warning in her eyes. They both got the message.

Angel stood up with a mental sigh. "Angel, nice to meet you," he parroted.

Jerry hid a smile at Angel's introduction. He shook Leah's hand and gave her his best polite smile. "It's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady, especially one such as yourself," he said.

Angel rolled his eyes beside him. "Layin' it on a bit thick Jerry," he muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Jack leaned against the wall, feeling like someone had pushed all the air out of his chest. He watched Leah introduce herself to the guys, hating her very presence. He steeled himself for the moment when she'd turn to him.

Far too soon for Jack's liking, Leah was standing in front of him, her blue eyes staring coldly at him, appraising and discarding him in an instant. Bobby glanced between the two of them, a confused frown on his face.

"Hello, you must be Jack. Bobby talks about you all the time," she said. Jack got the feeling that she was less than pleased by that.

Jack nodded. Evelyn cleared her throat quietly behind Leah. Jack sighed softly.

He mumbled a greeting to her, not even hearing his own words. Bobby's frown grew deeper. Sensing the tension in the room, Evelyn pulled them all into the dining room for dinner. Jack moved as though he was underwater, every footstep heavier than the last. He wanted to run, to scream, but he could feel Bobby behind him, pushing him closer to the dining room.

oooo

Dinner was a tense affair. Everyone could feel the tension. Jack stared mutely at his plate, pushing the food around. He was afraid to look up. He couldn't bare the thought that Bobby and Leah might be looking at each other with dopey grins, all that sappy shit that he saw on TV. He stabbed a piece of pork chop viciously with his fork, wishing for all the world that the meat was really Leah.

'It's not fair,' he thought bitterly. 'I loved him before you did.'

The rational side of Jack knew that Bobby would never consider him that way. Hell, he was just barely 15, far too young for Bobby who had just celebrated his 23rd birthday. But that didn't stop his heart from grieving the fact that Bobby would clearly not want a scrawny kid with far too much baggage when he could have an admittedly hot woman like Leah.

Jack ignored the idle chitchat that Evelyn kept going around the table, wanting nothing more than to leave, but knowing that Ma would never allow that. She always insisted on everyone eating together if they were all home. He propped his head up on his hand and smeared some of the gravy in circles on his plate with his still speared pork chop.

"Jackie, please take your elbow off the table," Evelyn reminded him gently. Jack blinked.

"Oh, uh sorry Mom," he said softly. He slumped forward, poking his carrots with great disinterest. He sneaked a quick glance up, only to find Bobby staring at him, his eyes dark with worry.

Jack knew how much it bothered Bobby when he didn't eat. He forced himself to put the fork in his mouth, lightly gagging as the thought of eating turned his stomach. He rubbed his belly idly while mechanically chewing the piece of mangled meat.

He tuned in and out of the conversation for awhile until he caught a bit of the last sentence. His ears perked up, and he hunched his shoulders, listening carefully.

"...and when we met, I knew that despite his prior problems that I could help him be a better person. I mean, really, all it takes is the love of a good woman, and hanging around here will only stop him for growing up," Leah said. She took a sip of water, oblivious to the fact that Evelyn's cheeks were pink with anger, that both Angel and Jerry had stopped eating and were staring at her.

Jack gasped for breath silently. His shoulder shook with fury. He stood up abruptly, so fast that his chair fell backwards. "May I be excused," he said through gritted teeth.

Evelyn dropped her eyes a moment, collecting herself before she faced Jack.

"I'd rather you stayed and finished your dinner, Jackie," she said.

Jack shook his head. "I'm going to be sick," he said quietly. Evelyn nodded her head once.

oooo

Jack left the room in a rush, just barely making it to the bathroom before he was violently ill. He stayed in the bathroom for some time, resting his head on the cold tile floor. He ignored the burning tears in his eyes. He just couldn't believe that Bobby would allow her to talk like that about his family. He knew one kid who had lost his two front adult teeth to Bobby's fist for implying that Evelyn was less than a saint. And here was his...Jack gagged slightly...his girlfriend saying those terrible things.

He curled up against the wall, rocking slightly, and shivering as he contemplated a future of having to see that uppity bitch again. Jack had wanted to believe so badly that Bobby would somehow, in someway realize that he was better off with him.

Jack held back the bitter laugh that was trying to burst out of his mouth. 'Is he supposed to be a fuckin' mind reader then?' said the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously a lot like Bobby himself.

'No, I don't know...it's not fair,' he repeated stubbornly.

'Life isn't fair,' the voice shot back.

"I know," Jack whispered.

oooo

Eventually he grew tired of sitting on the bathroom floor. He wobbled to his room, shutting the door behind him with a dull thud. He spent the better part of an hour rehearsing in his mind what he would say to Bobby, for he was sure that Bobby would come looking for him, to see if he was alright. He always had before.

Jack glanced at the clock. A small knotted ball of anxiety formed in his stomach as he realized that it had been over an hour and a half since he had left the dining room. He stared in confusion at the door, wondering why Bobby hadn't been up to see him yet.

Reality settled in. 'Her...that's why', he thought sourly.

Jack sat back down on his bed, still feeling queasy. He looked out the window, only to see Bobby talking to Leah against his car, in the darkness. Jack fought back the wave of anger that rolled over him. He propped his window open and was scaling the sloped roof before he knew what he was doing.

He had perfected a way to creep in and out of the house whenever he needed to be alone. The gently sloped roof had ridges that were easily to hold on to, and he could jump the last couple of feet from the house to the ground. Now, he could hear their conversation as he moved closer, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows.

Bobby was smoking, a sight that thrilled Jack. He looked so tough to Jack, he seemed unbreakable. It was everything that he wanted to be, despite the fact that his brothers laughed every time that they found Jack unconsciously imitating Bobby.

She stood slightly off to the side, arms folded tightly across her chest. Jack leaned a bit closer, straining hard to catch their words.

"You just don't get it do you? I would have thought that by now you would understand and appreciate my feelings enough to do something," she said. Her soft voice bothered Jack more than the words she was using.

Bobby flicked his cigarette and regarded Leah with irritation. "Your point is what exactly?" he asked.

"I didn't want to come here tonight. You made me, and that upsets me because you know how I feel about these people," she snapped. Her voice was starting to become shrill, Jack noted.

Bobby tossed his cigarette butt off to the side. He turned to face Leah, and Jack felt a shiver go down his spine. He had only occasionally seen the look of true anger on Bobby's face. This was one of them.

"These people?" he asked; his voice low and hard. "These people!" he repeated loudly.

"Listen to me very fuckin' carefully right now. 'These' people, they're my family. You hear that? Did you get all that? My fuckin' family!" he said as he took another step closer to Leah.

She backed up, a frightened look on her face. "Bobby, you're scaring me," she whined.

"You don't know shit about what it's like to be scared," he growled at her.

She blinked and Jack saw the first glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Save the waterworks Leah. Shit doesn't cut it with me," Bobby sneered.

"Nobody talks shit about my family. They're all I've got, and I sure as fuck ain't gonna turn my back on them for some piece of pussy!" he said.

Leah's eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm not sure that I want to continue this relationship, Bobby Mercer, if that's how you're going to speak to me," she said coldly.

"If you didn't notice, I already told you where this was goin'," Bobby laughed harshly.

"I don't need your shit, I don't fuckin' care if you like how I'm talking to you; I don't wanna 'talk' to you about my family. Shit, at least I don't have to act like someone else for them to love me," he said, still sneering.

Leah reached out her hand to slap Bobby. Jack held his breath, praying feverishly.

Bobby grabbed her hand mid-air and, too gently in Jack's opinion, pushed her back a step or two. "Get the fuck outta here now before I do somethin' I might regret," he hissed at her.

'At least she took him seriously,' Jack laughed to himself. She took off down the street her heels clacking loudly on the pavement.

oooo

Jack moved to head back to his room when he heard Bobby sigh. He half turned at the sound.

"All right Jackie, you can come down now," he heard Bobby call. Jack's face flamed bright red.

He carefully moved over the ledge until he could safely jump to the ground. Embarrassed, Jack hunched his shoulders next to Bobby, his eyes on the car.

"How long were you up there?" Bobby asked as he lit up another cigarette.

Jack shrugged. "Long enough," he muttered. Bobby nodded and leaned back against the car, exhaling a small cloud of smoke into the night air. Jack eyed the cigarette in Bobby's hand. He didn't quite have the nerve to ask for one.

Bobby looked over at Jack, and smiled. "You want one?" he asked, holding up his pack.

"Yeah!" he said a little too enthusiastically. Bobby laughed a bit more before handing him one.

"Y'know if Ma catches me giving you smokes, she'll kill us both right?" he said while digging in his coat for his lighter. Jack gave another shrug.

"I'm not a little kid Bobby," he said, pushing any hint of a whine out of his voice.

Bobby eyed him quickly. "I noticed," he said with a smirk.

Jack felt his skin tingle when Bobby looked him over. He shakily brought the cigarette to his mouth. Bobby leaned forward and flicked the lighter, the flame adding to his already heated skin.

Jack held the cigarette steady while Bobby light it for him. He watched through hooded eyes as Bobby blinked twice before pulling back abruptly. He inhaled carefully, determined not to cough in front of Bobby. He'd only recently learned how to smoke properly.

They smoked in silence for awhile before Bobby glanced over at Jack again, this time more slowly. Jack fought the urge to preen, he'd wanted Bobby to look at him, see him as more than his youngest brother. He'd struggled long and hard with the idea that he wanted Bobby, something that had at first scared him.

Bobby shifted slightly against the car before snubbing out the remainder of his cigarette. "Why'd you leave at dinner?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "No reason," he said.

"Mmhm and you think I believe that?" Bobby said sarcastically.

Jack flicked his cigarette and sighed. "I wasn't feeling well," he said carefully.

"You can tell me y'know, I won't be mad," Bobby offered. "I love you man, you know that."

'That's the problem," Jack thought sadly, holding back the longing he felt.

Jack nodded. "I know," he said, his voice lowering as he grew quieter.

Bobby sighed loudly. "I know when you're lying Jack. You can't lie to save your ass. You sure as hell can't lie to me, you never could. So tell me what's botherin' you."

"Nothin's bothering me, just leave it alone Bobby," Jack said.

"Bullshit!" Bobby said loudly. Jack jumped reflexively. He was still working on not hiding when people started fighting. Bobby saw Jack twitch and sighed again.

"C'mere, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. He pulled Jack close to him into a loose hug.

Jack held back a groan of frustration. It was torture for him to be so close to Bobby and to know that it was not the kind of embrace that he wanted. He rested his head on Bobby's chest, feeling somewhat soothed by the steady pulse of his heartbeat.

Jack chewed on his lower lip nervously. He could feel the words on his tongue, the urge to tell Bobby the truth. His stomach was so tightly knotted. He wanted to speak, felt the words come pouring out before he could stop them.

"I l-love you Bobby," he mumbled into his chest. Bobby looked down at him with surprise.

"I know," he said, his eyes dark and kind. The look made Jack shiver in the cool night air.

"No, I mean I...love you, um not as a brother," he said quickly, rushing the words together.

Bobby looked up and forward for a moment, his face blank. Jack held tightly to Bobby's coat, desperately afraid. 'Oh god, I wish I could take it back,' he screamed mentally.

"Jackie..." Bobby began to say. Jack cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't..." he said, his eyes large with fear. Bobby took a step backwards only to lose his balance and stumble into the car.

Bobby stood upright. He gently pried Jack loose from his coat. Jack felt, to his growing horror, the first tear fall from his eye. He tried to break free of the grip that Bobby still had on his hands.

"Let me go," he pleaded softly. Bobby shook his head slowly.

"Not until you calm down," he said. He held Jack still, one finger soothingly rubbing alongside his cheek. Jack shuddered; the warm gesture sent a deep wave of desire over him.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was so jealous of Leah and I couldn't sit there, just couldn't do it, listening to her say those terrible things and I hated her for it and all I could think of was that you would never want me, why would you and I'm sorry...and...and" Jack babbled helpless to stop the words once they started.

Bobby placed one finger on Jack's mouth. "Stop," he said. Jack stopped talking, his skin darkening from pure embarrassment.

"It's alright Jackie. Just relax, it's ok," he said calmly. Jack stared at him, feeling the buzzing in his ears, the nerves in his stomach, and the tingling that raced through his body.

He pushed forward and met Bobby's mouth, catching him off guard. Bobby sputtered at first before moaning and giving in to the insistent lips on his. The kiss deepened, with Jack desperate to hold on, and Bobby too stunned to let go.

They broke apart, both silent and wary. Bobby groaned as he pulled Jack close to him again. "This is wrong, you're so young still," he muttered before gently nudging Jack's lips with his mouth, setting his nerves aflame.

Jack shivered violently. "Don't care, I don't care," he panted against his mouth as he pulled him closer.

Bobby ended the kiss reluctantly. "I do love you Jackie."

Jack smiled. "I know. Show me," he said as he met Bobby's mouth.


End file.
